New Order from the Ashes
by NeoAmon678
Summary: I thought creating an AU for Fallout 4 and some of its story contructive critic is welcomed two OCs whose Backstory will be revealed as Story goes on


**New Order ****from****the**** Ashes **

**Welcome to ma retelling of the Fallout 4 Storyline mostly the same just with a new OC companion for the Sole Survivor who will be named John and the Name of the Oc is Richard **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything besides the plot of the story the rest belong to Bethesda.**

**Chapter 1 Out of time **

**Sanctuary Hills**

A Black haired young man around 18 years with a plasma rifle on his back and clad in a metal armor also with him were to people one was a super Mutant clad in full armor and a two handed Axe on his back a they searched the buildings for an thing they could use to make a camp here they cleaned the house who had a workshop right next to it.

Richard used the tools he had on him to build make shift beds while Atlas his long lasting companion collected the needed resources he was thankful that Atlas was a Gen 1 Mutant that means he was as smart as a human and only got violent if he or Richard were threatened after their camp was done they began searching for the vault that was rumored to be around here the tech inside of it could make them rich.

Richard and Atlas used the Elevator to get down to the Vault entrance and looked for a way to open the vault but couldn't find anything to hack or at the very least some crumbling walls to break through and force their way in but there was nothing even the bombs they had didn't even make a dent in it this treasure could only be opened from inside sad the packed together and left back to their makeshift camp.

**Three Weeks later**

Atlas was satisfied with his and Richard work their camp had grown a lot in the weeks the stayed here together they build a small but defensible location with a few turrets, electricity and a small garden for food and Richard set up some crafting station to make Equipment for them the commonwealth was a treasure ground tons of stuff to plunder and sell also relatively safe no BOS or Enclave to worry about raiders are harmless only his kind could be a problem if the come to attack them.

Suddenly he heard Codsworth the Mister Handy that lived here screaming he grabbed his Axe to kill everything that threatened his friends after he arrived he saw Codsworth levitating next to someone he don't know in a vault suit he stormed ready to hack him into pieces and feed him to the Beast of the Wasteland but before he could swing codsworth screamed stop this is my master from 200 years ago Atlas stopped dead in his tracks how this man didn't look like a ghoul or super mutant and humans don't live that long.

After Atlas Calmed down John that was the man name explained what happened two hundred years ago also with him waking and seeing his wife killed and his son Kidnapped by some people then awakening in this nightmare of a world then coming here in hope of finding anything useful that could help him He felt bad for the man and hated to discourage him eve further he said that his son could be dead already as nobody knew how many years had passed since he was stolen it could have been a century already and he also knew nothing of this world he would die pretty fast without help he told to wait till his companion arrived meanwhile he would explain everything that happened in the last two hundred years.

Richard arrived back with a lot of scrap in his back to use to create goods to trade with close settlements he didn't take Atlas with him because most of the people feared Super Mutant and fire and asked question later when he arrived he saw Atlas sitting with someone he didn't know maybe a trader he got closer and greeted them after he sat down they explained what was going on.

Richard didn't know what to think right before him sat a relic of the past war who survived it through cryo stasis something that seemed next to impossible but John was proof that it worked but what to do now with him.

After overthinking it for a while he got an idea this man was a prewar soldier with combat experience he could be helpful to them they could carrier and go after more dangerous locations making more caps that way and while they on the road they could ask for his son or kidnappers everyone wins.

Richard told john about his offer and to sweeten the deal he promised to craft him a full set of armor and a decent Pipe Rifle John had no alternative and agreed and prayed that this guys don't drive a knife through his back when hasn't looking to gain more money.

The Trio made their Way to Concord on the way they meet a Dog that took a liking to john after it showed his skills in finding useful stuff it was allowed to stay the came closer to center concord till they heard gun shoot the pulled their Weapons and sneaked closer to the place where the shoots seemed to came from it was raiders trying to storm a building while some guy with a laser weapon tried to stop them thinking it was a caravan and they could get a reward from the attacked the raiders and cleaned out the building taking everything useful in the process including a fusion core Richard found in the cellar after reaching the group of people they got the entire story that they were settlers looking for a home and got nearly killed by ghouls and raiders.

Preston Garvey asked them for help they hesitated but after Sturges mentioned the Pre War Powerarmor on the roof they agreed they could use such a powerful tool including the minugun and maybe if the Vertibird wasn't to damaged Richard could get it to work again then their trio could become a real force to be reckoned with after killing all the raiders and a fucking Deathclaw and looting everything they could get their hands on also john asked if they should return to camp with them after Preston and his group said that they were on their way to Sanctuary because of a vision of Mama Murphy the old Lady that it would be a good place to Build a Settlement to what Richard could only agree on he was smiling this was perfect if a Town was made there it thing a lot easier having a place to trade beside the big Citys in the wealth would be good for them yes a lot of work needed to be done but nothing was built in one day he offere to escort them to Sanctuary hill because they already has camp there and to make sure they didn't trigger the defenses and got slaughtered

**Sanctuary Hills **

Preston mostly talked with Atlas as he never met a Gen 1 Super Mutant so he was very surprised to meet such a smart one the ones in the Commonwealth are very stupid barely above animals Atlas explained the History of the Mutant to Preston saying he was shocked was like saying the Sky is blue after the made it back to camp with the Settlers in tow the made sure to unload Anything that they had collected while Discussing what to do now that they now that they wanted to Settle in Sanctuary.

Richard whistled and called all together" Okay guys listen up I know you are tired and want to rest but first we must create a plan what to do now this place would makes a fine place for a city but before we increase our population we need to make sure everything is in place like housing food water and defense we must decide who does what or we run into problem fast".

Everyone listen to Richards point of view and couldn't counter his arguments so they began discussing who did what first Richard and Sturges became the Mechanics responsible for building caretaking defense and gear Preston would train people in shooting and defense Jun and lacy would make sure food was gathered and mama Murphy would do what she can to help and Atlas ans John would Gather resources for building operations after Richard repaired the Power Armor they found so that it doesn't dry hundreds of cores what was easy just overhauling the Electronics and Servo so it now take months to drain a core.

With that in mind Preston asked John to help a Settlement called Tempines Bluff who called for help to start bringing the Minutemen back from the Grave what he did while the others started fortifying Sanctuary further for future Settlers.

Richard also tinkered with the Laser Muskets and made them better by Reinventing to power source via crank and the Dynamos to the point the musket could be used to fire forever as long it was properly cared for and he invented a second Version of it by using a Plasma cartridge and the Energy System of the Laser Musket to create a Plasma Musket that stored five Shoots at the same time making a devastating weapon for john after putting a good scope on it and maximized its power

**Chapter End**

**This was an idea that wouldn't let me go so I started writing it to get it out of my head**

**Backstory will explained will the Fanfic is going on Mostly Richards and Atlas as the will be important for my OC storyline that will come later**

**John story will also differ from normal as it continues **

**Also I made change to some gear first the Musket made always the impression that it was meant as an infinite ammo like the Charger rifle from new Vegas and i was always pissed that there wasn't a Plasma version of it even if plasma would have made more sense as plasma is just super-heated gas mostly produced through electricity **


End file.
